loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanasail
The oldest city in all of Hilsyren, Lanasail is a vast walled city covered in hundreds of towers built upon the northern reaches of the River Syth. Known for its greatsword wielding warriors, depthless dungeons into underground complexes and magnificent relics of the grey elves, Lanasail is a city rich in history and heritage. 'General Overview' Having been settled for over 800 years, and built upon one of the largest trade routs of Hilsyren (the Syth) it is no surprise that this city has grown to such size, wealth and fame. It has a fleet of river-ships upon its docks, and a vast and varied market. Many of the lands greatest warriors come from here, under the schooling of the Greyskull warriors, the finest and most dangerous warriors in the land. Lanasail's positioning upon the north-west boarder means it has been able to take the brunt of attacks from both the wild Anatani and the barbarians of the Stretch Lands (Staitia) fortifying it for such threats. This coupled with the sporadic attacks from things from the mysterious depths of this city - most recently the drow - means that it is unchallenged when it comes to the defence of the land. In recent events though after the war with the drow, the city became host to a legion of demonic spirits under the service of Lolth when it became apparent that the city's original architects over 4000 years ago designed the city to accommodate such mass possession and only another relic - the Rune Skull - prevented this from happening. Four heroes of the land led by Loknar of Antiok went is search of this artefact that had been hidden from the drow by the resident elves of the city, and Kul'lethin of the Woods used a form of song magic to restore its protective qualities and return the city to normal. Many died in this dark time of possession and left the city weak and unprotected in the eyes of the new liberators of all Drorn from the the drow, the Arcadians. Living by a severely strict code of order, the Arcadians would not let Lanasail be governed by the land itself until it was able to do so by its own laws of heritage. Using books of heraldry a rightful heir to the throne was found (twelve generations removed) and the standing army rebuilt up to minimum strength through recruiting militia, and as their word the Arcadians left Lansail. The city has lost much of its pride and power of late, coupled with the recurring attacks from undead, but it seeks to return to its former glory, and in eternal hope that the rightful heir to the Kaine Throne will return. 'Government' Currently ruled by Tieran Lowerndorn (767qc) formerly of Leoshire, as he has the closest heredity link according to the Arcadians. A tall smiling man with a bushy beard and a simple and honest personality. He used to be just a wealthy mine owner in Nacshell when one day the Arcadians came looking for him with a big book of heraldry. The closest true heir is Davros Kain the son of Avian Kaine who was executed with all his closest relatives by the drow. Davros was whisked away by the elves of the city during the first attack and never seen again. If he were to return with the legendary sword and Heart Stone, he would be table to take the throne by all laws. Maerdaeavrosa is it ancient elven name discovered by the Heroes of the Grey Skull . Villum Vernin, the scarred earless elf rescued from the Drow Above Ground Head Quarters, is the city's ambassador. He is a recluse these days for unknown reasons Rellum Avonbourough now commands the armies of the city taking over from General Crabtree of the Padomar Family after being a temporary regent lord. Secret Door underground can only be opened by a Master Grey Skull Warrior, but really lies in a word only known by those who reach that level. 'Places Within Lanasail' 'Castle Grey Skull' The home of the ruling throne of all of Greystoke, it is also where the Greyskull warriors are trained and the city dungeons are located. The Greyskull Chamber The massive room on the other side is over 40ft high with seven immense marble pillars surrounding a flowing grey sandstone altar. Apart from that the room is old and of a smooth elven stone design. The Greyskull fits perfectly upon the altar and faces north from where they entered the room. 'The Old Crescent Playhouse' Used during the Arcadian occupation as a meeting place for rebels, it has since been repaired. 'Holy Sites' Few churches, despite the new lords piety, what they do have are small and unimposing. 'HISTORY' When the first settlers came to the great river surrounding Hilsyren Padomar had to find a task for every single person who wished to cross the river, one of the first (as Padomari said he would only cross when all the others had been given shelter), one of the first great troubles the Nymph *** knew that plagued the land was the occupation of the Sailed City (Maerdaeavros/Lanasail) that was filled with hundreds of orcs and giants that had somehow got into the city without crossing the river. The greatest warriors among the refugees was Heman Kane, a Neverlandian warrior (some claimed he was a prince) who was chosen to lead a group of people into the city. Forbidden metal weapons across the river all his men had to use Clubs to battle the orcs. Through great tactics and brute strength they fought their way to the castle with in the Sailed City and killed the giant leader. In the castle they found a chamber all the orcs and giants feared to enter but Heman Kane did and discovered a red heart shaped stone that he kept within, that drew him in and make him feel warm and strong, he had the gem. The lower dungeons of the castle were heavily collapsed but there was a tunnel under the river and this was sealed up. As time went on though Heman had urges, obsessive almost to dig up the dungeons, convinced someone was trapped down there. He began to dig for 27 days and 13 nights and as he did others joined, until amid giant spiders and other dark nasty things he found a skull, dark and grey covered with mysterious writing. In its eye socket was a diamond the likes of which had never been seen. This was the person he had been looking for what he had sense through the Heart Stone. As a great hero, warrior and leader he was soon hailed as the first (and only) King of Hilsyren, a title that the absent Padomari did not contend with. As time went on and more people flooded into Hilsyren the Sailed City or as it was changed to Lanasail (LAN meaning “of the ground” in God Tongue, thus half translated as the Grounded Sail) more expeditions were made to the dungeons under Lanasail and it was discovered that more of the city existed under ground than did above. In so numerous were these unearthing ventures that the Spade became as much a symbol of the city as the Clubs used by the warriors, the Hear stone of the King and the Diamond of the Rune Skull. Heman Kane was killed in the Reckoning by a giant skeletal demon lord but he left a wife, Queen Sherrana and son, Prince Jakus. His sword was used as a symbol. Jakus proved a weak leader in the times of darkness that followed the Reckoning but his mother became a keen ambassador to the new fallen city of Spellweaver in the south (Arcanville) but their sovereignty and respect waned until Jackus had a son, Odam, and during a time of great beasts rising from the north Prince Odam called upon the power of the Rune Skull and wielding his father's sword called upon its power to actually turn into his massive grandfather. This tradition of power was passed down to all the descendants of the Greyskull family, and though they forsoke their royalty after a pack was made with the new kingdom of Kaebria to the west, they were forever one of the strongest families of Hilsyren known for protecting the land from the evils from the north, and their Greyskull warriors grew famed for wielding the great sword in reminiscence of their ancestor. 'Discoveries Under Lanasail' 'The Mirror Gate' In later generations more discoveries were found in the underground of Lanasail, most notable a giant dragon decorated mirror shedding incredibly strong light. Once wizards from Arcanville were sent with heavy tinted lenses they saw through the light to reveal an image of a lake, later believed to be the Lake of Divinity. Objects sent through appeared in Antiok but arrived horribly scorched and without life. The Song Shrines The Cloakers The Dew Mica 'Game Rules for Lanasail' Magic * Bonus Class Skill Options: *Knowledge (dungeoneering) *Knowledge (history) Bonus Feat Options: * *Martial Weapon Proficiency (greatsword) * *Power Attack Advanced Feat Options: General * Combat * *Lunge *Monkey Lunge *Pushing Assault